Death's Successor
by ubanades
Summary: Death was the one. One of the only to tell the truth to the boy who deserves to know. This boy with go far and bring forth death across the elemental nations. "This world will one day be in my grasp... everyone will die except me and my world..." Early God Naruto/ Naruto x harem


Ok I haven't updated in a while, big whoopee! I got lazy so…yeah totally my fault. So I've been looking at tons of Naruto fics and I've been thinking of just adding more stuff like 1 or 2 more fics into my profile until I finally start updating and this one think that I couldn't help myself to write is this. To be honest, I can't update for SHIT until all my stuff is drained but this story will be a bit more different. No spoilers.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BUT MY IDEAS, IF SO… NARUTO WOULD BE A LOT MORE BADASS THAN WHAT WE'VE SEEN HIM DO.**

A shadowed figure looks out in the distance… within a distance it sees a large town with his glowing orange eyes from the shadows of his hood. Sheathed scythes hanging from his waist, his cloak not fully covering him but shows a bit of his toned, pale chest. His face covered by a mask, imitating a skull. His shoulder-length black hair flowing with the wind. His undead steed, waiting for his command to move. He then lightly kicked the horse and directed it to the town where misfortunes that will spread upon it. A path of flames formed and followed the mysterious person.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a blonde-haired boy walked around the streets of his home-town, Konoha, or at least in his opinion, The Hell-Hole. This was Naruto, a used-to-be sweet boy that always showed determination and happiness until the truth came out from the red-fur ball from inside his consciousness. The Kyuubi has told him everything about Naruto's heritage and parents. Eventually, the truth came out and Naruto decided to think why. Afterwards, a seal for Death appeared and showed a glimpse of the reaper himself. He was given every knowledge of what the reaper knew. Until then, even more and more jutsu, styles, masteries, affinities, weapon-handling, and clan secrets among the whole world has flooded his brain, rendering him unconscious and leaving him to sleep in peace on top of the Hokage mountain. Everything he looked up to, dreamed about, thought off, just disappeared and turned into questions like: "Why?" "Should I ever trust them after keeping that secret?" "Why did they keep it from me?" All the questions he asked turned him into a cold and menacing boy now. His attire is not orange anymore, but more of black and red. He wore a black cloak with the hood down, his sleeves perfectly covering his arms. An Uzumaki swirl emblem at the back of the cloak. His shirt, blood red and almost hugging his toned body. He had black Anbu pants and slick black and red boots. The laces and steel tip being red and the entire boot being black. He wore dark red fingerless gloves to top it off. His mask was inside his pocket, having a skull-like design as it is. He apparently threatened the villager on the counter in order to get the clothes free of charge. The villagers now have the idea, the boy has finally embraced his inner demon and felt even more fear and hate for him. His expression was emotionless, as he stared at the path he was taking to get to the academy for the test.<p>

He walked into his classroom, all their fall to him and his new look. They all stared at him even class's top genius, Sasuke. Naruto took his seat as everyone still stared at him. He turned his head and looked at all who stare at him and gave them the gaze that showed 'Fuck off or I won't show you mercy.' Everyone turned away and flinched at his unending gaze, until the teacher came in along with his white haired assistant.

"Alright class! Today you will be taking the gennin exams, do your best at all the questions and as soon as I passed out the tests you may start!"

Iruka said while giving the exams to Mizuki. He passed out all the exams and gave the more, difficult exam to Naruto. Naruto stared at his exam before he started answering in a blur, his speed of writing stopped suddenly as he flipped his test over, signaling that he is the first one to be done. He stared at the ceiling emotionlessly, he knew his exam was jonin level but he still answered all of it correctly. His mind drifted off into the time of the reveal. With all the knowledge that came in, his body is altered to what is needed in order to hold all the power and sustain all the chakra that is needed for said power. His affinities, involve all of them. Wood, fire, water, earth, wind, scorch, ice, boil, explosion, lightning, storm, dark, light, yin, yang, dust, swift, lava, magnet, crystal, steel, yin-yang, and blaze affinities. His bloodline became a new mix of the Rinnegan, Byakugan, and Sharingan. The rings of the rinnegan is mixed with a three bladed fuma shuriken, in the middle was a white circle indicating the Byakugan. Given he is now able to see in a 360 degree angle as well as predict on point with enemies' attacks and jutsu. He has all abilities for the Sharingan, the kokoamatsukami, tsukyomi, kamui, Susanoo, and Amaterasu. He does have his paths, but not yet filled with the current roles. All this power, making him a god, but at a cost of pain for a week, having to feel said pain only when conscious, making him sleep a week. His thoughts came back when the teacher announced the written part is finished and they were to head outside.

* * *

><p>The shuriken test started, Naruto going to be next after Sasuke. Sasuke was able to manage a 910. He smirked in arrogance as he passed Naruto. Of course, being unfazed by said smirk, Naruto threw all 10 shuriken in blazing speeds, showing blurs and landing each vital point, head on and all shuriken not missing its target, a 10/10. Everyone watched wide-eyed as he hit all the points that ensured death.

"Whoa…that was…unexpected…10/10! Alright, next!"

'_Perfect score, big whoop! I should have done it a bit faster so I can rest the entire time until taijutsu spars.'_

He inwardly sighed and walked underneath a tree and closed his eyes. He sensed a few signatures heading his way, yelling hostility to him. They all scowled and burdened him with pointless questions with how he did it. He frowned and let a bit of his KI (killing intent) leak, making sure the kids fled in fear in hopes of peace staying with him.

Sasuke frowned, he saw all his skills were just under the dead-last. Of all the people in the class it had to be the dead-last. He frowned even more knowing that he still needs power in order to get his older sister for killing his entire clan. Of course, the intentions were a lie and were still unknown to the boy that time. A coup was created with the young Sasuke not knowing and eventually turning into something gruesome. He stared at the blonde and sat next to him with a frown.

"How are you so powerful when you were a walking orange idiot before?"

"Things have changed, and the truth lies within every part of the council, especially the Hokage. There is a real reason to your elder sister's doings that day, knowing the risks, she did it anyway, as her loyalty is for Konoha it seems not for her clan."

"So you know the reason behind it?! The real reason?!"

"Go ask the Hokage, should he lie, tell him I told you about it. He then would tell you the _real_ reason."

Sasuke nodded before closing his eyes. He then asked other questions pertaining to Naruto's change surprisingly. Naruto was confused at his actions, usually he'd be asking for the way to get the power forcefully. Naruto frowned and didn't answer but said one statement.

"Death knows everything in life, and he passed all those things into my mind."

"Humph, yeah right!"

"Don't believe me? Then that's your opinion, I won't convince you otherwise."

Naruto walked away, leaving Sasuke to think about his statement. What could Death have given him that made him so powerful, yet he is the dead-last? Is it true that he acted to be the dead-last until graduation to make a fool out of everyone or just simply to change and show the real him? These questions flooded his mind, as he was left trying to figure out the pieces.

* * *

><p>Later on, the taijutsu matches started, everyone went except for Neji and Naruto. Neji is a Hyuuga, another genius in the class, but only second to Sasuke in terms of class ranking, simply because the Uchiha had even more power and potential. Neji and Naruto walked into the circle and went into their stances. Neji went into his Gentle Fist stance, whilst Naruto got into a stance no one knows about. His body was facing the side while his right arm is horizontal and his palm facing down and his left arm is vertical and above the back of the right hand, his left palm facing the opposite to the direction he faced. His right leg slightly bent while the left is in front facing Neji. Veins popped out from the sides of his eyes, signaling that Neji activated his Byakugan and readied for anything unpredictable.<p>

'_Weird stance, although I can still beat him, my Byakugan can see almost everything around me in a 360 degree angle, I'm unstoppable!'_

Neji thought arrogantly and cautiously. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto's whose only emotion shows boredom. He gritted his teeth as it shows him humiliation. Iruka started the match.

"HAJIME!"

Naruto was already behind him as his afterimage vanished. Neji's eyes widened in shock at the speed of Naruto's single attack.

'_Amazing speed, tch. I didn't even hear or let alone see him move and I have my Byakugan activated.'_

Time slowed down as everyone's expressions burst into shock. Time went back to its original speed and Naruto punched Neji's lower back and with the force of the punch, pushed him out of the circle. Naruto stood and looked at the heavily damaged Hyuuga before walking away. Iruka order Mizuki and called the winner of the match.

"Match is over! Naruto Wins! Mizuki go and get Neji to the paramedics."

Mizuki nodded and picked up the Hyuuga before dashing off towards the hospital. Meanwhile, a series of matches came back on, Naruto one hitting student after student until his last opponent, Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes as the Uchiha charged blindly at him. Naruto simply backhanded him out of the circle, turning into an immediate win for Naruto and the taijutsu placements. They all went back to class, some students came out at the top, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and lastly Naruto Uzumaki. Some students, although average, also succeeded. They each received a hitai-ate signaling their success to gennin rank. Iruka stood in the middle of his class and gave a small speech.

"I'm proud of you all who passed the exams for the gennin test! I hope to see all of you grow into something much more as you rank up in the ninja ranks! Tomorrow is the last day that I will be your sensei, there will be jonin senseis that will pick you up tomorrow. It has been a great 4 years at the academy for all of us and it was a great 4 years that I'm honored to teach the new era of future shinobi!"

With that said, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESKIP: TOMORROW MORNING<strong>

Naruto walked to his classroom and waited for his jonin sensei to pick him up along with his team. He sighed and hoped that there was no weak kunoichi like Sakura in his team. The whole class started talking louder, until Iruka came in and used his **Demon-Head jutsu**, shutting up the whole class. He then started to speak.

"You will all be assigned to a team of 3 in each squad, alright so…"

Naruto looked out the window and waited for his name to be called.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10, Tenten, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team…Guy? Uh, um… Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, your uh… sensei is Might Guy. Those are the last of the teams, wait in this room for your sensei to come and pick you up."

Iruka left the room. An hour later, Kurenai and Asuma came and picked up their teams, then other jonin came and took their teams. Guy came out from the window and picked up his team, leaving Ino, Sasuke and Naruto left in the classroom. In the meantime, Ino was gawking at Sasuke, Sasuke was tapping on the desk in a rhythm and Naruto was playing with fire. A few hours later, a jonin with gravity-defying hair came in whilst reading an orange book. He looked at his students, while his student gave him a death glare, only Naruto's glare made him break into small drops of sweat.

"From the looks of my team, you're dangerous… ahahahahaha, meet me at the roof in 5 minutes."

Kakashi nervously laughed while he used **Shushin **to the roof. Naruto used **Shushin **as well. He disappeared in a dark vortex that seemed to engulf him and turn him into a swirl of nothingness. Sasuke and Tenten looked amazed but then shrugged it off and ran to the stairs leading to the roof. Kakashi sat on the roof reading his Icha-Icha book while giggling perversely, until Naruto appeared by a flash of lightning hitting the spot he appeared in. Kakashi slowly put the orange book into his pocket, then Sasuke and Ino came in from the door to the roof. He waited for them to sit before he spoke.

"Alright, time to introduce yourselves!"

"Why don't you show us how to first?"

"Ok then, I'll go first! I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes not really much, dislikes I have a lot, and hobbies…You're too young to know yet *giggles perversely*. My dream…eh I never thought of it. Now it's your turn blondie!"

A visual tick mark appeared on Ino's forehead on the nickname, but she calmed down before starting to introduce herself.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like Sasuke, flowers and talking with my friends. My dislikes involve the giant billboard brow, that idiot Naruto, perverts, rapists, and people who harm the environment. My hobbies are gardening and shopping. My dream is to have a family with Sasuke!"

She squealed her dream and covered her cheeks with her hands. Naruto had a tick mark at being called an idiot and Sasuke sighed in stress knowing that many girls had the same dream about him.

"Alright Mr. Emo, your turn!"

"I'm not emo! *sigh* I am Sasuke Uchiha, I have a bit of likes but my interest peaks for Naruto as of now, I have lots of dislikes including fan-girls, my hobbies include getting stronger, my dream is to find out and/or maybe even kill a certain woman."

"Sasuke! A-are you saying you fell for that idiot?!"

Ino retorted while pointing at Naruto. Another tick mark appeared on his forehead, Sasuke just sighed.

"No, it does not mean that and I don't swing that way. It means that I am yet to find out his secret of having his power level increase within a day and maybe even the truth behind the mask he shows. Isn't that right?"

"You may or may not be correct but you are close."

Sasuke nodded, Ino just sighed in relief.

"Alright last one! Foxy your turn."

Naruto grunted and gave a small smile so quick before he went back to his stoic expression.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and a few other people in this town. My dislikes involve perverts *glares at Kakashi*, rapists, people who see others a way without knowing the true person, and people who would want to harm any of my family. My hobby…humph, my hobby is to be death's one and only apprentice."

'_So we have a strong fan girl, an avenger/truth finder, and a jinchuriki with fearful KI to scare even me. Hmm, this team might even get through the bell test or even, Naruto can solo this without the use of teamwork.'_

"Ok then now that introductions are over, tomorrow you are to go to training ground 10 and meet me there in the morning. I suggest you don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up."

With that, he left in a **Shushin. **Naruto did the same except his exit was different. A void rift opened up and chains burst out of it pulling Naruto in before closing in and leaving no trace of the jailer shinobi, leaving them to walk on their own paths home.

* * *

><p><strong> TIMESKIP: MORNING TRAINING GROUND 10<strong>

Ino and Sasuke were already there. Naruto was on his way from Ichiraku's Ramen, eating more than 5 bowls of miso and chicken ramen. Naruto was walking before he felt the presence of death himself coming towards the town. He knew death was coming for something, he needed to be cautious. He walked towards the training ground, Kakashi getting there much earlier than he has. Ino had a tick mark on her forehead and a pissed off face.

"YOU IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Eating breakfast."

"How come it too you long to eat breakfast then?"

"I had 10 bowls of ramen."

The three sweat dropped at his nonchalant answers and his habit of eating massive amounts of food. Before they can continue Kakashi spoke.

"Alright now it's time for your real gennin test!"

"I thought we already took it in the academy!"

"That was only a test that would weed out those who will survive and those who will not. Now in this test you must be able to get these 2 bells. Only one of you will fail and get sent back to the academy. There is lunch there near those poles. If you guys don't get a bell before sunset, you will be tied to the poles and be forced to watch me eat lunch in your faces. This test shall begin in 3…2…1…start!"

Naruto stood there staring at him with an impassive gaze. While Sasuke brought Ino into the bushes in order to make a tactic.

"Alright so here's what we'll do…wait… where's Naruto?"

They peeked from the bush and saw Naruto about to engage with Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Naruto with caution and made sure nothing unsuspected happened. Naruto started to speak.

"Let's see how powerful my dad's one student is…"

"How'd u-"

"From death. He told me everything I needed to know."

"I see."

"**Dark release: Paranoia!"**

Everywhere Kakashi sees is darkness, he hears lightning and thunder from the clouds. Thinking this was a genjutsu, he tried to dispel it.

"**Kai!**"

Nothing happened, he had to use it, the hidden Sharingan from his hitai-ate. He could still see darkness all around. He started to hear malicious laughter from the darkness, until everything became bright again, and saw Naruto in front of him, with s drill made of lightning.

"**Storm release: Shattering Thunder!**"

Naruto pushed the drill into Kakashi's stomach, although he created a small wind barrier that would stop the drill and create a glass shattering effect that just forces the power at Kakashi, not killing him, but rendering him unconscious. Naruto stood next to his body and took the bells and gave it to Sasuke and Ino who looked at Naruto in awe. His perfectly executed combo rendered a jonin unconscious, making him even more powerful than they would think.

"Go on… eat up your lunch and tie him down on a pole."

They ate the lunch and tied Kakashi to a pole. Naruto pulled out the orange book and placed it in front of him. Kakashi started to wake up and felt himself tied up.

"Kakashi I've got a surprise for you…"

"**Blaze release: Flames of the Agonized Souls!**"

Kakashi watched in horror as he saw his precious orange Icha-Icha book. A scream of sadness was heard all over Konoha, while a demonic giggle came right after it.

This team, will make you regret ever having a book like that…pervert!

* * *

><p>Ok this story is done and lots of gender-bending will happen just because gender-bending is fun and I admit I love it. The harem pairing will include lots of gender bended males. If you don't like then don't read. I've gots the warning right now. Flamers out there go suck dick, honestly why would you read this story if you're going to flame it anyway, maybe your jealously got the better of you, I don't know about you or your logic but in my opinion FUCK OFF. Alright, 1 more story until I can finally update the other stories just because of reasons revolving around laziness and LEAGUE OF LEGENDS.<p>

Ubanades,

Signing out.


End file.
